


《Breath》第四章

by Lee_DS



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_DS/pseuds/Lee_DS





	《Breath》第四章

**被隐藏的真实**

        洒……洒……

        在完全沉默的房间里，只有水流冲击着瓷砖地板的声音从门缝里溜出来。虽然这个声音每天都很熟悉，但这一次，惴惴不安的神情出现在Patapee的脸上，越来越明显。那个皮肤黝黑的年轻人的眼睛只是盯着门没有挪开视线，拿着毛巾的两只手越揪越紧。 

        Khun Tul淋浴的时间太长了……这个男人一向不喜欢浪费时间，但他在里面淋浴甚至将近四十分钟了。

        这使得Gornhin越来越担心。

        自早上发生那件事以来，他的主人太安静了，一言不发，几乎每个人都猜测是因为震惊造成的。但对于那些从小就和他一起生活到大的人来说，他知道不仅仅是如此，而是Tul根本不希望这件事发生。

        所以，今天一整天，那个年轻的泰国男孩始终紧紧近距离地跟着对方，观察着其反应，看有没有异常，担心会发生什么。

        砰！

        嗯！

        砰！砰！！砰！！！

        bang！

        “Khun Tul！”

        然后它真的发生了。

        门后的Patapee撞开冲进去。在冰冷的水流下，在浴室里的雾气使心脏也朦上一层冻霜，一个年轻的混血男子赤裸着身体站在那里，无情地看着自己的拳头反复捶打在墙上，仿佛感觉不到血液流出来的痛苦，如果不阻止的话，指关节无疑会破碎的。

        砰！

        “Khun Tul，够了！”

        Gornhin立即赶紧抓住对方的手腕，丝毫不在意冷水会导致湿衣服贴着在身上，他只关心这个在伤害自己，无视任何事物的人。

        然后在左拳再次捶打到墙上之前，Gornhin立即抓住它，伴随着大分贝的声音，仿佛试图呼唤对方的意识。

        “Khun Tul，不要这么做！！！”

        “……”

        回答他的只有沉默，英俊的脸抬起来，直到看见露出的眼睛……空洞。

        眼神看起来是一潭死水。

        “Khun Tul别这样伤害自己了！”

        “我……被拦着我。”取而代之的回答是Tul沙哑的嗓音，伴随着拳头击打的声音。流下的水温不算寒冷，但本身的内心却是冰凉的。这使得他的仆人深吸一口气，看着那双锐利的眼睛。

        “那为什么Khun Tul不停下来呢？！”

        停止伤害别人，因为其实这是最能伤害你自己的。

        Gornhin大声告诉他，眼睑都在颤抖，当他是唯一一个看到发生了什么的人。然后无数次，这个人可能伤害了其他人，但是痛苦会重新回来伤害他的主人。

        他看到最严重的那一天是……老夫人从楼梯上摔了下来。

        那天以后，一切都变了。

        Khun Tul从未想过做这种事，但那个人把他的主人推到了深渊里。

        痛苦的深渊，无法回头的深渊，这个人认为自己独自站立在深渊里，但事实并非如此……

        “Khun Tul先停下，别再伤害任何人了……”

        **“我不要停！”**

        但那个人静静听着回答的怒吼。

        啪啦！

        然后，较高的身体推开另一个人的肩膀，直到那个男人措手不及，砰地一声撞到了后墙。美丽的浅色眼睛表明了不同血统的结合，仿佛里面有火焰。然后再次响起了强硬的声音。

        “我永远不会停的，你他妈听到了吗！为什么我必须让她独自摧毁我的生命二十年？为什么我必须住在一所房子的地狱里？我曾经和别人一样快乐。当他们都在虚幻的幸福里笑着时，只有我……我只是一个不应该出生的该死的小孩，只有我，不是他们，从来没有人想过我的感受。凭什么我必须要关心她死得好还是坏！！！”

        这顿咆哮如果是其他人会恐惧得吓一跳，但他们不是Gornhin，他们不是那个忠实的、视线都不曾移开的仆人。

        _**“但是Khun Tul 有我啊。”**_

        突然

        说的话试图传达出来，希望可以进入一个充满仇恨怒火的人的心里。而听到的人只是站着不动，仿佛听进去了，又好像理解了，但只是片刻。

        沉重的拳头，力量很强大，Gornhin还来不及反应。

        砰！！！

        它砰地一声撞到墙上，直到鲜红的血液从关节渗出，混合着冷水流下来。Gornhin的脸擦拳而过，由于他几乎被打中，对方非常震惊，因为……

        突然地

        “Khun Tul先停下来！求你了，停下来吧！！”面前的男人并没有伤害他，却在伤害自己！

        这些行为Gornhin不想让它发生，这个人已经遭受了足够多的精神痛苦了，他不希望这种痛苦蔓延到对方身体。直到不得不钻进去抱住对方的身体。但是那个人用力地试图挣扎着要徒增痛苦，取代这么做并不能消除的良心的罪恶。

        “放开我！放手该死的Hin，我说放开我！！”

        “不放，我不会让你像这样伤害自己！”仆人正试图把主人推到墙上，试图看着对方的眼睛，试图唤醒对方的意识。但一如既往地他力量不够，无法推动对方。双方都挣扎推搡着

        扑！

        沉重的拳头无法避免地撞击到脸部，但结果是双方的身体倒在地板上，而Gornhin抱住对方的腰，试图再次使恶魔冷静下来，用颤抖的声音喊道。

        _**“Khun Tul你还有我，你听到我说的了吗？！你还有我！！”**_

        洒……洒……

        挥出的拳头立刻停了下来，随之那个疯狂的身影也逐渐平静下来了，当Tul举起他的血迹斑斑的双手，以掩饰他的脸，就像不想让任何人看到流出来的眼泪。即使没有一滴泪流出来，拥抱他的人也都明白。

        泪水已经很久都没有从这个男人的眼里流出来过了。但在对于内心……直到他触碰到了痛处，才势不可挡。

        “Hin…我做错了什么……我做错了什么……”

        提出问题的人抬起另一只手缠绕着Gornhin的肩膀，埋下脸来仿佛在寻求一丝温暖，沾满血的双手拥抱着那个从小到大一起生活的人。当提出这个没有答案的问题时。

        _他做错了什么?_

        这不对吗?他有错然后用愧疚赎罪。他的所作所为……是错的吗？

        祖母癫痫发作的样子在脑海里闪过，这使得两只手一次又一次紧紧地揉进眼睛，想用暴力来驱逐那些画面，拥抱着他的那个人察觉到了，所以Patapee抬起头来直视他的眼睛。

        Gornhin再次提到这句话。

        **_“如果你受伤了……那就请把痛苦带给我吧。”_**

_我愿意做任何事，只要能减轻你的痛苦，那一切都是好的。_

        这句话开启了他们两个之间的暴力，而Patapee愿意接受一切。

* * *

 

        在黑暗且宽敞的卧室里，有一个近乎赤裸的身体只穿着一件已被撕裂到纽扣全部脱落的衬衫，双手被紧紧地束缚在一起。当眼泪从心脏溢出时，然后通过眼睛滑落出来。

        这双眼睛只是望着天花板，抑制住身体承受的疼痛。

        Gornhin知道自己所受到的疼痛还不能和那个正在伤害他的人相比。

        被沿着身体用力咬伤的人，直至浑身可怕的红肿淤伤。

        不是极其浪漫的吻痕，而是显示出暴力的咬痕。

        “呃！”

        嘴用力咬在胸部上，就像一个想要撕裂受害者的猎人。把疼痛和伤害散播到全身，直到对方不得不仰起头来，咬着下唇，忍住哭泣的声音不让泄露出来。对方并不关心，因为在用滚烫的舌尖重重地舔舐着伤口，用手蹂躏挤压躯体的核心部位，直到Gornhin哭了出来。

        身体的核心被学生领带紧紧绑起来。

        “Khun…Tul，我……疼……呃……”虽然止不住轻轻地啜泣声，但并没有从另一方那里得到回应。只有一只大手滑动以跟随被绑起来的部位，直到承受者不得不蜷起腿在柔软的床垫上，大口喘息。当疼痛和性欲溅入体内发生身体碰撞时。

        啪！

        “哈…”疼痛与被舌尖舔舐摩擦浅色乳头所引起的刺激交替，反复来回直至他难以抵抗。让嘴唇保持覆盖着如同温柔的触碰，直到让承受者紧紧抿着嘴。因为他知道，通常温柔会是第一步。

        “啊！！！Khun Tul…Khun Tul，唿。”尖锐的牙齿用力咬下去，让疼痛传递开来，直到对方被迫不安地扭动着。尽管试图抑制自己，但Hin此刻挣扎着想要自由，却又被大手攫住他的黑头发，拉回来接受一个近乎暴力的吻，仿佛这个吻的主人已经失去了理智。

        “唔唔，呜”这个残酷的碾压式的吻，让人感受到了血的腥味，与溢出嘴角的唾液混合，密不可分。只知道一股铁锈味在进攻鼻腔，几乎快要窒息，被绑在背后的双手受伤直至麻木，甚至无法扭曲身体然后逃离。

        **“你要去哪里！”**

        倏地

        因为腿被分开了，使得他不小心本能地稍微移动想要退缩逃离。当Tul抓住对方臀部，然后奋力冲撞进去，那对美丽的眼睛现在像死人一样凝视着他，在嘴角……高高勾起之前。

        “你知道我不会让你逃的。”

        簌

        “啊啊！！！Khun Tul！呀…不要…疼…它太紧了…别，哈！！嗬…”Gornhin几乎喘不过气来，身体因疼痛而挣扎。突然间，将热火插入几乎完全没有准备好的狭窄甬道中。然而对方无动于衷，但当分身闯了进来时，这个年轻人只能在喉咙里发出尖叫，让眼泪从脸颊滑落。

        话音未落

        “很痛吗Hin…你很痛吗？”

        突然，年轻的混血儿把手放在满是泪痕的脸颊上，声音低沉模糊，听起来变温柔了。然后俯下身来，好像看着对方充满痛苦的脸色。

        他的眼睛流下了眼泪，脸上沾满了泪痕，嘴角残留着鲜红的血渍，通过眼睛反映出痛不欲生。

        “对不起，我伤害到你了吗？”在拇指尖轻轻地擦去他的眼泪。Gornhin竭力忍住哭泣，然后慢慢地摇了摇头。

        “没、没有，Khun Tul没有让我受伤……呃……没…事。”即使压抑住发出的声音，Hin试图让对方安心，无论他被如何对待，也要让对方相信他会留在身边。这使得Tul露出一个笑容，低下头来用舌尖舔舐泪水……先是这一边……然后移动另一边。

        温柔的动作动摇了被这样对待的人的心……即使只有一秒钟。

        言语听起来很可怜，直至Patapee抬起头，用力气抬高身体，为把嘴唇按上去亲吻。然后确认道。

        “我……哪里都……不会去的……”

        这个回答让Tul缓缓地笑了笑，大手移动并推动臀部抬高，然后渐渐地，分身慢慢地推送进去，像是让对方熟悉这种感觉一样，直到Gornhin慢慢闭上眼睛，气息颤抖，接受在他的身体里深处让其开始感到愉悦的炽热，并且……释放痛苦出来。

        簌

        “啊！”倏地，炽热的分身突然暴虐地撞击进来，几乎要把狭窄的甬道撕裂了，直到Gornhin双手紧紧地揪住床单，抑制住想要阻止对方的哭嚎，因为他知道Khun Tul并不会听，然而并不是只有痛苦。身体后背摩擦着柔软的床垫，学会用后门性交许多年，使得呼吸变得愈发急促，捆绑着的领带已经被体液染湿。

        “你真的以为我会这么说吗？”

        突然，Tul开口了。

        “呃！唿，哈！”只需用指尖揉搓着滑出粘稠体液的尖端，Patapee扭过头去，感觉到被紧紧束缚着的在躯干中间的折磨。

        他想要释放出来，但如果主人不同意的话就没有办法。

        溯、溯……溯！

        这一次，更灼热更残酷的感觉袭击进来，承受者的呻吟在整个房间里回响。因为即使这再严重，但身体扔接受它的奴役，当欲望的浪潮越推越高，温度越发火热，直到那个无法忍受的人低声呢喃。

        “让我……射吧……Khun Tul…给我……”

        “你看起来很开心。”

        “我……我没有……嗬！”

        话音未落，那个覆压在他身体上的人的眼神发生了变化，当看着满是乞求的眼睛时，它变得充满了怨恨、愤怒。让Gornhin吓得颤栗，在为可能将要发生的事情做好心理准备之前，呼吸被切断了。

        Tul的双手扼在了最亲近的人的脖子上！

        “咔……Khun…Tul……呃！”Hin甚至无法伸出手推开他（被绑住了），当双手用力箍紧颈部的同时，灼热的分身仍狠狠地撞击进Hin的体内，两只眼睛只能直视那个仿佛已经没有任何感觉的人的眼睛。

        身上那个强壮的的人同时在收紧手上的力量。

        Khun Tul在哭，这是他通过两只手传递给Hin的感情。

        感觉越来越强烈，直到Gornhin窒息，眼泪滑过脸颊，甚至没有力气吞咽唾液，让它从嘴角流出，随着喉咙里发出抽搐的声音，然而仍然挣扎着低声说。

        **“呃……没…嗬……关……系……没…”**

        _即使你杀了我也没关系。_

        嗬！

        “咳咳，呼……咳……咳！”

        依稀响起的微弱声音唤回了Tul的意识，直到这个年轻人吓了一跳，松开了扼在脖子上的两只手。看看那个窒息到呛着喉咙的人的眼睛，解开他手上的束缚，让Hin呼吸空气进肺部，伸出双手抱着Tul宽阔的肩膀。

        “我……我…没…事……”说话的人差点为他献出生命，直到Tul也回抱着他。

        “我又伤害到你了。”

        “我没关系……真的，只要你……没……事。”Gornhin勉强地开口说话，当知道对方已经恢复理智时，主人表达出来的暴力行径都已经离去。Tul爱抚着最亲密的人的身体，又紧紧地抱着。

        “Khun Tul没关系，嗬…咳……他们……不能做任何事……伤害你了……”

        “我恨他们……好恨……好恨他们！”

        心里的秘密告诉给这个亲密的人，只有这一个人知道……他无尽的仇恨。

        满腔仇恨被拥抱和理解，使Metthanan Tul到目前为止仍有一个人留在身边。

        谁看Gornhin都会觉得毫无价值，但Gornhin是唯一能够支撑这个充满痛苦的男人心脏活下去的人了。

        这个心甘情愿接受Tul给予的一切的人。

* * *

 

        **这次比上次严重。**

        在没有灯光的黑暗中，Patapee仍然无法入睡，只能思考一个小时前发生的事情……他主人表达出来的暴力行为。

        Gornhin不在乎或者关心自己仍火辣辣的颈部，还有伤痕累累的身体，红色的伤痕是否明天会变成深紫色，他担心的只有主人的情况看起来比以前更糟糕。

        Khun Tul可能会带来暴力以取代与他人的表达，但Khun Tul从来没有“试图杀人”这是他第一次差点被掐死，即使完全理解也还是恐惧，但他害怕他会死，然后没有人陪在这个此时抱着他已经睡着了的男人身边。这次的伤害与多年前发生的事件没有可比性。

        在老夫人被推下楼梯的那一天，Khun Tul可能会症状严重到令人担忧。但在那个时候，他只是被打了一拳，只是性爱加剧激烈，直到甬道被撕裂，然后就结束了。但这一次比以前严重多了，直到这个想法当Khun Tul真正地远离了祖母，一切都会好起来，都不是真的。当两个轨道靠近在一起时，主人就像一个定时炸弹。

        通常Khun Tul不是一个脾气暴躁的人。

        他们可能有激烈的性行为，但不是每一次都会流血。

        这一切都不是因为Patapee担心身体可能真的会死，而是担心对方的心理状态，他希望主人回到同一个人身上，那个等待着母亲的保护的无辜的小男孩……但他已经再也不可能回到那样了。

        如果Khun Tin继续玩世不恭，他会更好一点吗？

        他想到了另一个少爷，那个人是Khun Tul真正的兄弟……那个男孩，是能真正地从这个男人这里得到的称之为微笑的东西。

        虽然Khun Tul总是会说不关心弟弟的一切，这样做是为了不想从夫人那惹麻烦，但这是真的吗？

        是，Khun Tul可能是说服夫人送儿子去国外学习的人，用未来比自己更好比自己更进步的理由。但那他为什么每年都会飞去探望他的兄弟还送生日礼物，这真的是哥哥对他同父异母的兄弟恨之入骨的行为吗？

        如果Khun Tin在这里，Khun Tul的心允许会好受一点，但所有这一切只是他的想法而已。

Hin可能会认为Khun Tul是这个世界上最好的，但是他不曾能了解到主人的想法。

        啪

        Gornhin伸手去触摸颈部，几乎吃了一惊，因为即使它已经不那么痛了，但方才发生的事情如同闪电一样掠过他的脑海。

        那个几乎要杀了他的人的眼神。

        **“很痛吗？”**

        “Khun Tul！我吵醒你了吗？”突然，那个拥抱他的腰部，在胸前蜷缩着脸的男人抬起了头，依靠床垫支撑身体，低声问道。这让Patapee担心地反问了一句。

        今晚是Tul在午夜前睡觉的仅有的几个晚上之一。可能是由于身心疲劳，但他认为在发生的坏事中这是一件好事，而面前的人挪动着坐起来肩膀靠着床头，然后伸手过来。

        嗬

        仆人止不住小小的颤栗，直到伸出的手停下来才真的没有了，然后把手缩回去托着自己的脸。

        “对你来说我只是个恶魔。”即使说出来的声音平静稳定，但为什么听者会感受到他的痛苦？必须急切地否认。

        “不是这样的，Khun Tul你不是。”

        _**从见到你那刻起，我甚至以为你是天使。**_

        那个男孩看起来像个小天使一样可爱，像他这样乡下来的黝黑小孩，几乎不敢触碰。

        “我不是有意要那样伤害你的。”

        “我知道。”

        这个回答让Tul抬起头，透过黑暗，看着永远在那里的人，然后用充满关切的眼睛凝视着Hin，直到再次伸出手，而这次他轻轻地摸了摸对方的脖子，虽然天太黑看不见淤伤，但他做的，他怎么会不知道在哪里呢？

        “那你知道我可能会再次这么做吗？”

        “……”

        听到的人没有回答这个问题，因为Hin自己知道。

        这是第一次，但不是没有可能有第二，第三，第四和再下一次。

        Tul沉默着，又嘲讽似的笑了笑，不是对亲近的人，而是对自己。

        “想从我这里离开吗？”

        “Khun Tul！”

        听者震惊地喊道，看看那个嘴硬的面孔还在继续。

        “如果你不想死，你就不应该接近我。你知道的，我就是一个苦难，谁靠近都会被毁掉。”

        “事实不是这样的，Khun Tul！”听得越多，Gornhin越恐慌，看着眼前慢慢摇头的人，在冰冷的语气，使心脏几乎停止跳动。

        “过去常说，像我这样的人没有谁想要。”从小到大，只有这样一句话填满了这个男人的耳朵，直至现在Tul不曾走出被祖母所留下的阴影。

        无论做得多么好，多优秀，但这个混血儿一直被一条看不见的链子束缚着，被一个老太太紧紧握住的枷锁，直到另一个人去世，链子仍牢牢地固定在那里，难以移动。

        “ 你也和他们一样，总有一天...… ”

        “不一样的！Khun Tul。”这一次，在另一方说完之前，一直沉默的人终于大声爆发，靠过来，把那个男人的两只手拉到他面前，把它们放在自己的脖子上，直视着那双锐利的眼睛，用颤抖的声音说，好像在哭，但没有眼泪。

        “我已经告诉过我活着就是为Khun Tul服务的，或许并非不是我也需要你，但是在Khun Tul身边，如果你需要我，我会在这里，等着告诉你，无论什么时候，我都会永远在这里。”那个男人亲自把主人的手交握在他的脖子上，这使得年轻的混血儿停下，并且把手拔了出来。

        这个动作告诉对方……不想伤害你。

        “如果我问你呢？”深处里有个心结的男人问道，然而答案答案从童年变化起就不曾改变过。

        **“我想留在这里，Khun Tul。”**

        “……”

        “……”

        肯定地说完，整个房间只剩下沉默了，只有两双眼睛在可怕的黑暗中对视着。

        没多久，Tul再次伸出手来，不是要伤害而是为了……拉他进来自己怀抱。

        “我已经给机会你了Hin。”

        “我不想要这样的机会。”

        会这个人的怀抱里离开的机会。

        怀抱收紧着亲密的人的身体直到不可分割，感受彼此之间温暖的皮肤。在Tul将再次躺在床上之前，与对方并肩而立没有分离去任何地方。

        “你在这里睡觉，不必回到房间了。”

        “嗯。”

        这命令Hin会严格遵守，当扮演一个好的枕头，等待主人再次进入睡眠状态，他大胆将手放在对方的头上，希望他毫无价值的触摸能取代老板所渴望的触感。

        “希望你美梦成真。”

        **_然后让你所有的噩梦都归我所有。_**

        有这个想法的人因精疲力尽而入睡了，而仍然将手放在黑发上，同时他被两只手牢牢地抱着，紧得如同在表达Tul任何人都不需要，但他……总会有一个人在身边。


End file.
